The current methods of treating bone fractures ranges from simple setting of the bone and constraining motion via a cast or wrap to using pins, screws, rods and cement to fixate fracture site. With the use of casts, the bone is not stabilized and misalignment may occur after placing the cast. This may require the cast to be removed and the bone reset. This is a very uncomfortable and painful procedure for the victim and can ultimately result in permanent misalignment of the healed bone. The treatment modalities requiring a surgical procedure are painful and are associated with a high rate of complications. Post-procedural infections are one of the major complications associated with these surgical procedures. Many of these infections result in necrosis of bone and tissue and require additional surgical interventions and therapy. The invention discussed here provides for a unique and novel means of treating a variety of bone fractures with minimally invasive techniques and low complication rates. In addition, as further discussed, this invention also provides for methods and devices for the treatment of nasal sinus disorders and maladies. A number of therapies are available for treating nasal sinus disorders such as sinusitis, deviated septums, allergies, and infections. Drugs, surgery, and devices are used commonly to attempt to treat or alleviate these afflictions. This invention uses devices, device-based systems and delivery systems to provide improved acute and long-term therapies. The nose, nose structures and its associated nasal sinuses suffer many afflictions that manifest into painful and uncomfortable situations for the owner of the nose. Some of these inflictions include sinusitis, deviated septums, allergies, broken noses, and infections. Sinusitis is infection or inflammation of the mucous membranes that line the inside of the nose and sinuses. Sinuses are hollow spaces, or cavities, located around your eyes, cheeks, and nose. FIG. 14 shows the paranasal sinuses. Paranasal sinuses are air-filled spaces, communicating with the nasal cavity, within the bones of the skull and face. The paranasal sinuses are joined to the nasal cavity via small orifices called ostia. These become blocked relatively easily by allergic inflammation, or by swelling in the nasal lining which occurs with a cold. If this happens, normal drainage of mucus within the sinuses is disrupted, and sinusitis may occur. Humans possess a number of paranasal sinuses, divided into subgroups that are named according to the bones within which the sinuses lie:                the maxillary sinuses (MF), also called the maxillary antra and the largest of the paranasal sinuses, are under the eyes, in the maxillary bones (cheek bones).        the frontal sinuses (FS), over the eyes, in the frontal bone, which forms the hard part of the forehead.        the ethmoid sinuses (ES), which are formed from several discrete air cells within the ethmoid bone between the nose and the eyes.        the sphenoid sinuses, in the sphenoid bone at the center of the skull base under the pituitary gland.        
The paranasal sinuses are not the only sinuses within the skull: the mastoid cells in the mastoid bone around the middle ear are also a type of sinus.
When a mucous membrane becomes inflamed, it swells, blocking the drainage of fluid from the sinuses into the nose and throat, which causes pressure and pain in the sinuses. Bacteria and fungus are more likely to grow in sinuses that are unable to drain properly. Bacterial or fungal infections in the sinuses often cause more inflammation and pain, and they are more likely to last longer, worsen with time, and become chronic. While colds usually trigger this process, any factor that causes the mucous membrane to become inflamed may lead to sinusitis. Many people with nasal allergies (allergic rhinitis), are likely to have recurring or long-term (chronic) sinus infections. Nasal polyps and structural problems in the nose such as a deviated septum, and other conditions can also block the nasal passages, increasing the risk of developing sinusitis.
Sinuses can become blocked during a viral infection such as a cold, and sinus inflammation and infection can develop as a result. One key distinction between a cold and sinusitis is that cold symptoms, including a stuffy nose, begin to improve within 5 to 7 days. Sinusitis symptoms last longer and get worse after 7 days. There are two types of sinusitis: acute (sudden) and chronic (long-term). Acute (sudden) sinusitis is usually caused by a viral infection and often develops rapidly. It usually lasts for 4 weeks or less, and the symptoms often begin to clear up within a week without any treatment Acute sinusitis caused by a bacterial infection is less likely to clear up on its own and may lead to chronic sinusitis or to complications in which the infection spreads beyond the sinuses. Nasal discharge that contains pus and worsens after 5 days or persists for more than 10 days is usually a strong sign of acute sinusitis caused by a bacterial infection. With chronic sinusitis, the sufferers always have a low level of sinusitis symptoms. Chronic sinusitis can lead to permanent changes in the mucous membranes that line the sinuses and may make you more prone to sinus infections. The main symptoms of sinusitis are a runny or stuffy nose and facial pain and pressure. A yellow or greenish discharge from the nose or down the back of the throat (postnasal discharge). The location of pain and tenderness depends on which sinus is affected. The location of pain and tenderness may depend on which sinus is affected; Pain over the cheeks and upper teeth is often caused by maxillary sinus inflammation; Pain in the forehead, above the eyebrow, may be caused by frontal sinus inflammation; Pain behind the eyes, on top of the head, or in both temples may be caused by sphenoid sinus inflammation; Pain around or behind the eyes is caused by ethmoid sinus inflammation.
Other common symptoms of sinusitis may include, headache, bad breath, runny or stuffy nose, cough that produces mucus, fever, tooth pain, reduced sense of taste or smell, post-nasal drainage or drip. Sinusitis often improves on its own, but it may need to be treated with antibiotics or other medications, depending on the severity and duration of symptoms. With chronic sinusitis, a longer course of medications is often needed. Surgery may be required if the sufferers have taken antibiotics and other medications for an extended period of time but still have symptoms, or when complications (such as the spread of infection beyond the sinuses) are likely. Fungal infections, which account for a significant number of chronic sinusitis cases, do not respond to antibiotic treatment. They may require treatment with antifungal medications, corticosteroids, or surgery. Chronic sinusitis may last 3 to 8 weeks or longer and usually requires 3 to 4 weeks of antibiotic treatment. Symptoms may persist or return despite adequate antibiotic treatment. A different antibiotic may be needed to treat the infection. Referral to an ear, nose, and throat (ENT) specialist (also called an otolaryngologist) may be necessary if symptoms of sinusitis do not go away despite long-term antibiotic treatment.
Medications are used and sometimes combined to treat sinusitis. Antibiotics kill bacteria. A few examples of antibiotics used are amoxicillin (Amoxil, Larotid, Trimox), cefaclor (Ceclor), and telithromycin (Ketek). Decongestants reduce the swelling of the mucous membranes in the nose. Some examples may include oxymetazoline hydrochloride (Afrin) and phenylephrine hydrochloride (Neo-Synephrine, Sinex Decongestant Nasal Spray). Analgesics, such as aspirin, acetaminophen or ibuprofen, are used to relieve pain. Corticosteroids, such as beclomethasone dipropionate (Beconase, Vancenase) or prednisone (Deltasone, Prednicen-M), reduce inflammation in the nasal passages and may be given as an inhaled nasal spray. Mucolytics, such as guaifenesin (Robitussin), are used to thin the mucus
Current sinus treatment options Include the following:
Functional Endoscopic Sinus Surgery (FESS):
FESS involves the insertion of the endoscope, a very thin fiber-optic tube, into the nose for a direct visual examination of the openings into the sinuses. With state of the art micro-telescopes and instruments, abnormal and obstructive tissues are then removed. In the majority of cases, the surgical procedure is performed entirely through the nostrils, leaving no external scars. There is little swelling and only mild discomfort.
The advantage of the procedure is that the surgery is less extensive, there is often less removal of normal tissues, and can frequently be performed on an outpatient basis. After the operation, the patient will sometimes have nasal packing. Ten days after the procedure, nasal irrigation may be recommended to prevent crusting.
Image guided surgery: The sinuses are physically close to the brain, the eye, and major arteries, always areas of concern when a fiber optic tube is inserted into the sinus region. The growing use of a new technology, image guided endoscopic surgery, is alleviating that concern. This type of surgery may be recommended for severe forms of chronic sinusitis, in cases when previous sinus surgery has altered anatomical landmarks, or where a patients sinus anatomy is very unusual, making typical surgery difficult.
Image guidance is a near-three-dimensional mapping system that combines computed tomography (CT) scans and real-time information about the exact position of surgical instruments using infrared signals. In this way, surgeons can navigate their surgical instruments through complex sinus passages and provide surgical relief more precisely.
Another option is the Caldwell-Luc operation, which relieves chronic sinusitis by improving the drainage of the maxillary sinus, one of the cavities beneath the eye. The maxillary sinus is entered through the upper jaw above one of the second molar teeth. A “window” is created to connect the maxillary sinus with the nose, thus improving drainage. The operation is named after American physician George Caldwell and French laryngologist Henry Luc and is most often performed when a malignancy is present in the sinus cavity.
Other imaging technologies can be used as well. For example magnetic resonance imaging or forms or x-ray and fluoroscopy.
Surgery on the nasal septum, turbinates, and sinuses is recommended only after it has been determined that medical management has been unsuccessful. While these procedures are generally very successful, patients must be aware of certain risks before electing to proceed. These risks include, but are not necessarily limited to, the following:
Postoperative Bleeding:
Aspirin, ibuprofen and certain non-prescription supplements (vitamin E, garlic, etc.) can increase the propensity to bleed, so patients should consult with their physicians before using these agents before or after surgery. Intranasal packing is utilized by many sinus surgeons to help avoid this complication but occasionally postoperative bleeding is encountered despite all precautions.
Anesthesia Complications:
Adverse reactions to local or general anesthesia may occur, including cardiac and pulmonary complications. Fortunately, these risks are quite rare in this era of modern anesthesia.
Intracranial Complications:
The base of the skull forms the roof of the ethmoid and sphenoid sinuses. If this layer is violated, a leak of cerebrospinal fluid (the fluid that bathes the brain and spinal cord) may occur (FIG. 1). This can usually be repaired at the time of the initial surgery, although in rare cases further complications such as meningitis may ensue.
Intraorbital Complications:
The orbit is situated immediately adjacent to several of the paranasal sinuses but is separated by a layer of bone. Because of this close proximity, in rare cases bleeding may occur into the orbit requiring repair at the time of the initial surgery. Visual loss and blindness have been reported but are extremely rare.
Smell:
The sense of smell usually improves, although it may occasionally worsen, depending on the extent of infection, allergy or polyps.
Voice Changes:
One of the functions of the sinuses is to affect resonance, so vocal professionals should be aware of potential changes in their voice after sinus surgery. Infection: The most common reason to undergo sinus surgery is a chronic infection that does not resolve with medications. The patient with sinusitis is therefore at risk of developing certain other infections in this area (abscesses, meningitis, etc.) regardless of whether they manage the sinusitis with or without surgery.
Nasal Obstruction:
Much of the nasal septum is made of cartilage, which has “memory”—the propensity to move back to its original position. Despite certain measures performed by the surgeon at the time of septoplasty this may still occur and require a secondary procedure. Small scar bands may also occur in the nose and require removal by the surgeon at postoperative visits.
Numbness:
A transient numbness of the front upper teeth, lip or nose may occur after surgery but is usually self-limiting.
While surgery may entail these complications, it is also crucial to remember that the failure to intervene may also place the patient at risk for certain complications. When left untreated, the infection may rarely spread to adjacent structures such as the eye or brain and lead to abscesses in these areas, meningitis, visual loss, or even death.
As aforementioned background, there are a number of treatments for sinusitis and other nasal sinus maladies. However, there is a need for more effective methods and devices for the treatment of these ailments.